


Small Body, Big Heart

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: First Crush, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Step-Devil, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Fluff, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: When Trixie's crush rejects her, Lucifer is on hand to provide words of comfort
Relationships: Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 144





	Small Body, Big Heart

Lucifer had been tasked with picking Trixie up after school that afternoon since Chloe had to stay at work for some workshop thing. He’d grown to like the child, so he didn’t mind entertaining her for a little while, after all now she’d gotten a bit older she was actually good company sometimes. She was wise for her age.

He pulled up outside the school, smiling as kids milling about ooed and awed over his car, sure Trixie would be happy to show off getting into it. Lucifer saw her approaching and lightly beeped the horn to draw a little attention, smiling, “Hello child, how was- “

He expected a happy greeting, a smile at least, and for her to immediately start talking about her day.

But instead Trixie got in silently, ducked her head and avoided all eye contact.

Lucifer was confused. Even now she was a preteen, Lucifer expected some energy from her at least, “Is everything alri- “but before he could finish, she was snapping at him.

“J-just go!” her voice was heavy and clearly upset, and she just ducked her head more with a sniffle.

It was clear that something had happened at school to upset Trixie, and when he looked over to the school, he saw some kids whispering to each other and looking over at them. So, something had happened, something worth gossiping about apparently.

So, to stop that in its tracks, Lucifer gave the group a quick flash of his devil eyes and they immediately stopped and went running to their parents. He smirked in satisfaction and started up the car, his smile fading when he heard another sniff from the child.

Lucifer was stuck, what could he do? What would cheer up a sad child?

Of course, cake!

The devil changed his course of direction, unnoticed by Trixie, and headed to the finest bakery he knew. “Wait here.” He told her as he parked, and she didn’t object as he hurried out of the car and inside.

Lucifer ordered the largest, most delicious chocolate cake they had, and had them box it up and put it in a bag. He wanted to surprise her when they got back to the penthouse.

He snuck it into the trunk, then got back into the car, “Sorry, had to run a little errand.” Trixie still didn’t say anything, and Lucifer sighed softly and started up the car and got back on the road, hoping the cake would help at least a bit.

-

The drive didn’t take long, and the child got out quickly and headed inside before Lucifer could even get to the trunk. He trusted her to wait for him, so he got the bag out and headed after her, finding her waiting at the elevator, backpack slung over one shoulder, head turned low, hair covering her face.

Lucifer didn’t say anything because she didn’t seem to want to talk, but once they reached the penthouse and got out of the elevator, he pulled the bag from behind his back, “I have something that may cheer you up.”

Trixie slowly looked up, and Lucifer saw the tears gathered there, the upset pout on her face; it was so much alike the one Chloe got when she was sad. “W-what?”

The devil placed the bag on the counter and pulled the box out with a flourish, revealing the cake, “Tada! The most premium double chocolate cake in Los Angeles.” He grinned.

The child looked at it, and then to Lucifer’s surprise promptly burst into tears.

Lucifer stared. What had he done wrong? Did she not like chocolate cake anymore?

No, of course not. Obviously, what happened at school could not be fixed with a simple chocolate cake. It must have been something serious then, but then again what was serious to a twelve-year-old?

Lucifer tried not to panic, because he was clueless, and he tried his best to channel his inner Chloe and think of what could help, “Oh dear...um- “

Trixie had dropped her bag and was hiding her face in her hands as she cried, not moving from her spot even though she was shaking.

Hugs. Trixie was obsessed with hugs, even now.

Lucifer was getting slowly used to them, but still it was rare he’d offer one. However, this situation seemed to call for it.

“Come here child.” He guided her to the couch, and she let herself be nudged over there and she sat down beside Lucifer, “Would you like a…cuddle?”

Trixie barely hesitated before throwing herself practically into the devil’s arms and hiding her face in his shirt. Lucifer swallowed, cringing a little because he’d have to change his shirt. But he did his best to ignore it and try to comfort the sobbing girl, adjusting positions to hold her better, rubbing her back a little, “There, there. Tell Lucifer what happened.”

And after a moment, came the spluttered explanation, “L-L-Luke d-doesn’t l-l-like me b-b-back- “

Oh, so it was a crush thing, right. Now Lucifer didn’t know how to deal with schoolyard heartbreaks, but he’d dealt with his own heartbreak when Chloe had nearly married Pierce, so he had an idea of how she felt.

Most adults would brush this off, tell her to get over it because she couldn’t possibly love this kid, she was only a child anyway. But Lucifer had grown to understand that emotions were a powerful thing, more so than he ever realized. And they should not be underestimated or pushed away; Linda taught him that one.

So, the last thing he wanted was to make Trixie feel like he thought her problem was silly, or that her feelings weren’t important.

He didn’t say anything yet, continuing to rub her back and giving her space to say more if she needed to, and after a few more sobs, she did, “H-he s-s-said that…that m-my teeth are w-w-weird and I’m t-too childish for h-him. A-a-and the whole s-s-school knows n-now!”

Lucifer felt anger starting to simmer inside him and he did his best to control it, because the last thing that would help was him devil-hulking out and revealing his devil face to Trixie. So, he took a few deep breaths of his own, and stowed the bulk of the anger for later. That Luke would regret talking to his urchin like that.

“Child?” he spoke softly after a moment, noticing that she wasn’t calming down much despite the hug, but he didn’t let go yet.

Trixie didn’t either but she removed her head from his chest and looked up, choking on a sob, and silently questioning him as she rubbed at her face with her sleeve.

Lucifer retrieved his pocket square and dabbed at the child’s face lightly, blotting away the continuing tears, “Firstly, you are entirely entitled to be upset. I don’t want anyone making you believe that your feelings are not important, or that because you’re young they are silly, okay? Because they’re not silly.” It was something he’d noticed adults did to children a lot, and it bothered him.

Trixie took a moment to process what Lucifer was saying and slowly nodded, taking the silk from his hand, and wiping her face dry, waiting for him to continue.

“Secondly, I will assure you right now that your teeth are not ‘weird’ they are perfectly normal teeth.” Lucifer had no idea why anyone would worry about what their teeth looked like, especially not break sweet Trixie’s heart over it, but humans were still sometimes a mystery to him, “Thirdly, there is nothing wrong with being childish, or what this Luke calls childish. The last thing you want is to be boring, which it sounds like he is. Besides, you are a child, so it’s acceptable for you to act the way you do more so than me. Your mother calls me childish all the time, and she still decided to date me.” Lucifer chuckled a little, a light blush coming to his cheeks at the fact that he got to call Chloe his now after so long. “It is not a bad thing by any means.”

Trixie had stopped crying now. She didn’t look happy, but she wasn’t actively sobbing, so that was good.

So, Lucifer took that as a good sign and continued, “But I know me telling you those things won’t make it hurt less. Having your heart broken is really awful. Believe me.”

Trixie looked confused, “B-but mommy loves you.”

Hearing those words made the devil’s heart flutter in his chest and he smiled gently, “Yes, but not always. One time I nearly lost her to another man- “

“Pierce.” Trixie muttered in disapproval, making Lucifer chuckle.

“Yes, him. And I was devastated. It really really hurt, more than anything I’d ever felt before. It felt like someone had reached inside my chest and crushed my heart into little pieces.” He did his best to put it into terms she’d understand, but also not oversimplifying it because Trixie was smart, she always had been, “But, things worked out in the end, because they do get better. Now I’m not promising Luke will come around, and honestly if he speaks to you like that, you’re better off without him, but what I’m saying is that it may feel like the end of the world for now. But one day it won’t.”

Trixie snuggled back into his side as he spoke, nodding and sniffing away the last of her tears. He could tell she was really listening, and he felt honored that he seemed to be helping, “So for now it hurts, for now you can be sad and cry. But I promise you that in the future it won’t hurt anymore, at least not as much. It isn’t forever.”

Lucifer often felt stuck in sadness when it came, and reminding himself it wasn’t a forever thing often helped, so he hoped it could help Trixie, “Does that all make sense?”

Trixie nodded slowly, “Y-yeah.” She swallowed, “I’m still sad for now though, and embarrassed because e-everyone laughed- “she lowered her head and Lucifer felt that flare of anger again.

“Don’t worry about that, child. I’m sure they’ll forget about it soon enough when something happens to someone else.” People’s attention spans with rumors were low, and with his assistance, nonviolent though because they were still children, they’d forget faster. A little scaring would do the trick.

“I g-guess- “she looked over at the bar, at the box, “C-can I still have cake?”

Lucifer smiled, “Of course, child. We can eat as much as you’d like, and maybe watch a movie too if you’d like.”

Trixie managed a weak smile, “Thanks Lucifer.”

“No problem, Trixie.” And Lucifer was true to his word and cut her the biggest slice of cake which she devoured while they watched Frozen.

And when Chloe came to pick her up, and Trixie was passed out on the couch with chocolate around her mouth, all Lucifer said in response was, “Rough day at the office.” 


End file.
